1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tilt hinge which is preferable when a display member of an office automation equipment such as a lap-top type personal computer or a word processor or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present applicant proposed in the past a tilt hinge for use in supporting a display member of an office automation equipment such as a lap top type personal computer or a word processor or the like in which its structure is simple and a stable frictional torque can be attained over a full-opened angle of the display member, wherein it is comprised of a fixing member to be fixed to a main body of the device and a rotating shaft having its reduced diameter part born at a bearing plate of the fixing member so as to support the display member, and various kinds of washers are placed between the rotating shaft and one side surface of the bearing plate and also between the other side surface of the bearing plate and a fixing end of the rotating shaft so as to cause the rotating shaft to be rotated only when a predetermined rotational torque is given to the rotating shaft.
In recent years, there has been present an occurrence of a trend in which these office automation equipment have been small in size and more thin in thickness and in compliance with this trend, it has been required to provide such a tilt hinge for use in supporting the display member as one having a smaller size, a certain durability and a high rotational torque.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tilt hinge in which its size can be made small, a more durability can be realized and a higher rotational torque can be produced.
In order to accomplish the aforesaid object, the present invention is comprised of a fixing member composed of a fixing base fixed to a main body of a device and a bearing plate, a rotating shaft also acting as a supporting member for a display member for use in rotatably supporting a small diameter part at the bearing plate for the fixing member, a first friction washer placed between a large diameter part of the rotating shaft and one side surface of the bearing plate while having its small diameter part inserted at a central part thereof, a second friction washer arranged while being contacted with the other side surface of the bearing plate and having the small diameter part inserted at its central part and a pressing plain washer contacted with the second friction washer and having the small diameter part inserted at its central part, wherein an end part of the small diameter part is press fitted to cause the first friction washer to be press contacted between the bearing plate and the large diameter part, the second friction washer to be press contacted between the bearing plate and the spring washer, when the rotating shaft is rotated, lubricant is coated at portions generating sliding friction either between the first friction washer and the bearing plate, or between the first friction plate and the large diameter part, and either between the second friction washer and the bearing plate, or between the second friction washer and a spring washer.